My story in their world
by LoLkAsUMi
Summary: "your the WHAT?". what did i just here? Is this true. I can't deny it. He has proof. And when we met he to trust him. But can I? Yea. I'll just go with it.
1. Chapter 1 Sucked in

Uh Full summary here:

Aisha is almost normal (not) until she is brought to the world of naruto!

She has no way home, what she calls home is nothing like any of us could understand.

She wants to say put in naruto until she is targeted by the other 4 great ninja villages for something she has what is it?

Chapter 1

I started off from school hoping never to come back. I loved learning but the students looked at me like I was an alien.

I took the long way 'home'. I never had a 'Home'. My parents died when I was younger. So there wasn't really a place to call home.

The long way was through the woods. I always felt scared in the woods. I hated that feeling but it was a good place to go to clear my mind.

I stood at the entrance, staring up at an enormous tree looming above me. 'todays not the day to go in there' I thought to myself. I ignored the stupid thoughts and charged ahead.

"You really are strange" I froze I couldn't move. At all. Somehow I managed to glance over my shoulder. To see nothing but a silhouette.

"Who a-a-are y-y-y-y" I couldn't pronounce the words like I'd hoped to. I blinked the silhouette got closer. I tried to move but my body was frozen with fear.

The silhouette got even closer. My legs finally started to listen to me. I stepped back then my legs became weak. But I stared to run the direction I was going. 'Not now, please not now!' I thought 'I have so much to live for!'

The silhouette was in front of me now. It. whatever it was punched me dead in my stomach. I dropped to my knees feeling the pain course through my body.

My world went black, it was all over now

The last thing I remember, before passing out, was a sweet smelling cloth being put over my mouth. CRAP.

Sorry bout' not updating. MY COMPUTER DIED AND IM DOING THIS AT SCHOOL. Any way I hope you like the story so far. Review please!

Kasumi out!


	2. Chapter 2 Pain and Blood

Chapter 2 Pain and blood

I woke up with a jerk. I wonder who that guy was. Well, who ever it was is seriously making me mad.

If on cue my body shook with pain.

I was in a forest. Not the one I passed out in. this forest was much more... lush than the other one.

I laid there thinking about nothing for awhile until I herd someone talking" hey look over there!" "she's probably hurt" "no duh!"

I took this chance to check myself out (that's what she said). I was bleeding heavily from the shoulder and stomach. At this moment I noticed I was badly beat up. "she doesn't seem to be from a village"

There was a small pause " at this rate she's going to bleed out". Instantly my eye's popped open. I jolted into a sitting position. Pain coursed through my body,but I didn't care. I care more about living than just minor pain.

Slowly I got to my feet. I stared ahead, blankly then turned to see one guy eating a sucker and one girl with red hair.

I felt light headed,and fell to my knees " h-hey! Calm down!" the girl said. I looked up and passed out.

(if you didn't notice the two are karui and omoi)


	3. Chapter 3 Hospial

Chapter 3 Hospital

I woke up in a strange room, all white. I was very tired,but I forced myself up into a siting position. My once blurry vision was clear. It just occurred to me that I was in a hospital bed. There was also a sharp pain in the back of my head.

I was laying on my hair. I guess that's why people always thought I was weird. With my waist length blue hair and red eyes. I'll never fit in anywhere, I know it.

I herd loud foot steps coming towards my hospital room door. Instinctively I tensed up, accidentally shooting pain through my body.

Just as the door slammed open, my body shivered with pain.

"oh sorry", I recognized her from earlier,but this time I got a better look at her.

She has dark skin,(the color of my skin)long spiky red hair, and amber eyes earrings to match. " see Karui! I told you not to come rushing!"

Another guy came into the room he had short spiked white hair, onyx eyes(curved at the ends). Ha also had a very long Grey-black hoodie. Is that a sucker?

"I'm sorry about chest over here, she's always like this" the white haired one snickered.

Karui I think it was,ran over to the nurse's chair and threw it at the calm one.

I'm not sure if there's something about sound that sent pain through my body,but im sure the white haired one saw me shaking again. " stop, Karui!" he pointed at me.

I was curled up into the fetal position shaking violently. "Crap. Good job Karui!" he said sarcasticly then bolted out of the room.

" I'm soo sorry!"

" i-its ok,really" I was still shaking, but I managed to sit up.

" are you the one that helped me?"

she opened her mouth to talk,but closed it and nodded.

There was a slight knock on the door, then a nurse with short black hair and a normal white nurse uniform, came over and checked my monitor.

"um...excuse me. Can you fill me in on what happened. Im curious on how you got hurt that badly."

I recalled the only thing I remembered " I guess you could say I was attacked by a silhouette"

A ' your kidding' look came on there faces. My vision blurred a bit, ignoring it I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I expected the floor to be ice cold, but instead it they were heated floors. I melted on the floor, grabbing the pillow on the bed as I fell. I fell asleep almost instantly.

)**DREAM(**

Fire, lots of fire. Everywhere. There were 10 figures, red clouds. " you have something I want" one of them said.

(Dream end)

again I woke up with a jolt. 'man I really need to get used to that' I thought.

I got up, my body was still stiff. So I did some stretches. Then sat back on the bed.

" okay? anyway... the Raikage wants to see you" the white haired one said" its important"

SORRY again IT TOOK SO LONG!


	4. Chapter 4 Raikage

Chapter 4 Raikage

We went down a very long windowed hallway. Eventually we came up to a large pair of double doors. Karui knocked on the door " this is Karui and Omoi" "come in" a very deep voice said. I tensed up again.

Omoi turned to me "he's not so scary once you get to know him." I nodded and followed them into the room.

Sitting in a chair behind the desk was a guy with white-ish blond hair. WOW hes buffed up.

" Who is this?" he asked "sir, this is the one who appeared at Tenchi Bridge" Omoi said.

'huh? Tenchi bridge? That must be the place I woke up in' I thought zoning out the rest of the conversation.

" and what is your name?" I snapped back to attention and answered

" Aisha Miyasa"

review please,sorry its short!


	5. Chapter 5 A New House

Chapter 5 A new house

F.Y.I this is happening during the beginning of Naruto(NOT shippuden)

"wow that name suits you" Karui said "hummm"

" Aright then Aisha I expect you to learn the necessary jutsu and once you graduate,witch I know you will" he stuck his thumb up to Karui and Omoi. " you'll be on a team with them"

" Wha-" Karui started

" I don't have a problem with that" Omoi said, cutting her off. "she seems strong" Karui returned his cut off with a glare. Then she stared/concentrated hard. After about 5 seconds her expression softened " Oh wow"

" well if your fine with that, dismissed" he handed omoi a piece of paper and a key.

We stared down another long hallway " what do you mean by she seems strong enough?" I asked, the curiosity was killing me. " uh... you have a insane amount of chakra" Karui answered " oh yeah tomorrow morning we'll be over to teach you the basics, won't we Omoi" Karui teased. "yeah, yeah just don't blast me if I'm late" he said. I laughed under my breath.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we came up to an apartment building.

We walked up 2 flights of stairs. Then stopped at the door 203. Omoi handed me the keys and I stuck the keyhole. The room didn't smell like anything, so it must have been cleaned earlier. There was a living room with a medium sized couch and a small bookcase. I walked into the next room. There was a kitchen with counters with a small sink. A checkered tile pattern on the floor, I noticed a small table with four chairs. There were 3 other rooms, bedroom,bathroom, and storage. It was small but just big enough for me.

Without thinking I yelled out " this place is huge! like 4 times bigger than my old house!" I was running around admiring my surroundings. When I stepped to sit on the couch, there was a slip of paper on it. ' you are free to paint the walls'. He he okay.

I walked back to Omoi and Karui and asked them that question I forgot about. " hey Omoi you seem like the smart one" I looked over at Karui, who returned my comment with a glare " what is this place called?" I asked

" Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds" he answered. "ooh". I'm definitely not in japan anymore. Oh well. This place is still better than that , much better. " well, we'll leave you to do what you need to do with this place" Karui smiled and left " see you tomorrow morning" Omoi added.

I turned to the walls and got to work. When I turned to the clock it was 9 o'clock. I went to my bed and passed out.

DREAM

the ten figures were still there, not as looming, but still frightening " who are you guys? Why are you in my dreams?" I asked. Only one of them spoke " I am Deidara" that on answered.

Dream end

I jolted out of bed to right down the name before I forgot it.

I checked the time 6:42. I had an ungodly amount of time before 8:00 so I tore of the paper and stuffed it in the drawer next o my bed. I decided to take a shower, make myself breakfast and finish painting the kitchen.

After I finished with everything I sat on the couch and thought about that dream. At 7:20 I fell asleep again.

There was a slight knock on the door. 'there here' I thought' " coming!"

I opened the door to see Karui. " good morning Karui! Is Omoi late?"

" no, he just said with our combined weight the stairs would collapse" she said " there's no time to waste" she pointed her thumb towards the end of the hall way.


	6. Chapter 6 Training and Lunch

Chapter 6 Training and lunch

once outside, Omoi greeted us " hey there Aisha". I again noticed a sucker stick in his mouth.

I don't know what came over me, but I had a sudden urge to hit something.

I ran up to a huge tree and started attacking it.

After awhile Omoi said " having fun?" I turned smiling " oh yeah just peachy" I stooped my assault on the tree.

" alright so we'll be going over chakra control and traits. Is there anything else you can do either than getting attacked by silhouettes?" Karui said.

I thought for a second. " oh yeah! watch this!" I walked to the side of the apartment building. I turned back to the two, eyes closed.

I quickly shot them open.

I saw Omoi flinch. Karui almost instantly looked away. " okay that's kind of creepy"

I continued to stare unblinking.

"you can stop now" Karui added.

I laugh hysterically, falling over.

" I scared you huh?" I said, barely able to breathe. " where did you learn that?" Omoi asked.

I caught my breath and responded " I was born with it" I wasn't lieing and I wasn't telling the truth.

"ok then lets start your training!"

I nodded happily.

( 2 and ½ hours later...)

"geez Aisha!" Karui said panting. " you can go on and on forever" " huh? You guy's are tired?". It that moment I remembered what Omoi said. Had an insane amount of chakra, so I guess that's why I'm not tired. I waited a little until the two caught there breath.

" so what's next? We've only learned three techniques so far." I asked.

" well you see those moves are all you need to pass the graduation" Omoi said "oh". I had to admit I was really disappointed 'cause I love to learn. " so then if your both tired then why not come to my place for lunch?"

The two started to laugh. " What?" I said almost pouting " I d-didn't know you could cook." she stuttered " I thought you'd be terrible at it" Omoi said. " well I'll let you two to be the judge of that" I said with a menacing smile.

( after lunch )

Omoi and Karui were eating the ( insert favorite food here) I made.

"no way!"

I sitting on the couch reading a book about the Kumogakure.

" huh, what is it two?"

" Nothing its just really good" I smirked " ha! Told you!" then turned back to my book.

" oh yeah I forgot to tell you,the academy exams are in 3 days" Omoi said. " really? What a great time to pop into existence" I joked. The two Italys* laughed a my joke. About a minute passed there was a knock on the door. " coming!". I liked the fact that I could answer my door and not feel bad ( ill get to that later)

I opened the door and saw someone I didn't know.

CLIFFHANGERS! review and favorite please.


	7. Chapter 7 Killer B

Chapter 7 Killer B

" what up, yo!" he stuck up his fist. I knew what this meant, though never did it. So, almost immediately I stuck my fist up. The fist bump lasted about 10 seconds before Karui came to interrupt it. " K-Killer b-sama!"

I turned to her with a dumb look on my face.

" who's killer b?". Karui pointed to the guy behind me a shocked expression still on her face.

' 5 minutes of explaining later'

" oh I see". They explained how killer b was the eight-tails jinjuriki, and the raikage's 'brother'.

" I get it" I'll have to learn more about jinjuriki.

" so why have you come killer b-sama?" Omoi asked. " she's been releasing lots of chakra its hard not to notice." he said. " I am? Well how do I stop?" " it doesn't cause any harm to anyone its just really noticeable"

the conversation lasted longer until I remembered to introduce myself. "oh! I'm sorry killer b-sama! I forget to introduce myself!" I stuck my fist up " I'm Aisha Miyasa" I said with a confident smile. We fist bumped again. Omoi again had a serious thinking expression on his face " Omo-"

" miya means palace right?" he asked " but 'sa' doesn't mean anything". Wow he figured it out quickly. It was only the second time I said it. "well I didn't like Aisha Miya so I just changed it" I confessed.

" you just changed it like that?"

" Yep! I didn't have parents so I made my own last name" " oh" I gave them a ' pity me and you die' look.

Silence filled the room. I decided to change the subject " so where's the academy?" "uh" Omoi checked his watch " we could take you there its only 3"

"Sure!"

Sorry for being late.

Review and favorite.


	8. Chapter 8 Exams

Chapter 8 Exams

I woke up around 6:00 again. I cant go back to sleep, so might as well get ready. I have a strange feeling about today. Huh.

**7:40**

" Darn it! That took much longer than id expected it to!" I yelled at myself. I'm not sure why but I was thinking to hard in the shower. Who is my team leader? Is it a girl/boy? Name? Last name? Strong? Am I strong? That last question came unexpectedly. How did I get here?

I should have known to get out earlier, my hair takes forever to dry.

" if I'm late ill never here the end of it!" I yelled again.

I used my chakra to accelerate myself. I leaped off my balcony without a second thought.

Have you ever flew? Well, skydived? Well you got nothing on this. I was fifty or more feet in the air with no harness. Heh, you should try it out sometime(don't).

7:50

' wow that was fast' I thought.

I walked into the class room looking for Karui and Omoi. What if I'm late? Did they pass already? I'm never late. OH CRAP!

" oh damn, looks like we got another worry wort" I herd someone say behind me. I turned to see my two lifesavers behind me.

I regained my cool composure and walked to the desk sitting by my lifesavers.

" alright, since everyone is here were going to start early. Airisa your first." the instructor said.

A boy with curly brown hair came down the stairs.

Okay first of all who the fuck names there SON Airisa. That's a freakin' girl name! I sat there in deep thought, Until I was interrupted when Karui got up to go in the room. Finally I realized there was a heavy since of staring on my back.

" Aisha Miyasa" I stood up and walked down there stairs. Some girl in the front row stuck out her foot. I almost laughed.

Everyone knows when you try to trip someone you wait until the last moment. Not when the person can clearly see that your going to trip them.

I pretended not to notice until I was a centimeter in front of her foot. Simply hopping over it. " next time you try to trip someone do it right". Cool points for me.

The exam went smoothly, passing with fling colors. " Good job Ms. Miyasa" the director pointed over to a stand with Kumogakure headbands. Naturally I chose a black one. It brings out my eye's ( that's what she said ).

I went back to my seat. The girl who tried to trip me looked embarrassed and furious. I smirked and continued on to my spot. Once again I sat by Karui and Omoi. Awhile passed and everyone who passed was in a seperate room.

Ha! the girl who tripped me didn't pass. Karma's a-

" alright we'll be announcing your teams!"


	9. Chapter 9 A Team Meeting

(A/N): HeYa! HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! Its me again! I'm going to put a suggestion of romance in this fanfic. So! What I probably will do narutoXoc OR SasukeXoc.(i dont think omoi will do it,sorry).

Anyway ill be looking forward to your Pms/reviews.

Read On!

Chapter 9 a team meeting

I didn't really care about the other teams. I only wanted to know who our jonin is and what he/she is capable of. " team seven, Omoi, Karui, and Aisha." more stares, ha what a shocker.

*20 minutes later

" I've been meaning to ask you something" I told Karui. Our jonin, Samui would be here any moment now so I better get this of my chest.

" are you and Omoi brother and sister?" I asked. " Uh no, Never" karui almost snapped back. " k then"

The conversation lasted a little longer until there was a slight knock on the door. A tall, BUSTY, blonde woman with Ice cold blue eyes came through it.

I sat there half in shock, half in horror. Is that her normal size? Humm, I dont think there are boob implants in this world. Oh well.

" i'm sorry im late." she spoke with a ' I'm-normaly-quiet-but-i-can-be-loud voice. " uh.. your not late" I said. There was a awkward pause. 'Okay'.

" anyway today we will introduce ourselves" she said. " omoi first"

it looked like he was thinking about something before Samui said that.

" uh well." he went back to his thinking pose " I want to be able to use the Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu* " He said.

'What is that?'

" that's a big goal. I hope your ready for immense training." she said the last couple of words came off kind of menacing. " next Karui"

Still what is the Rikudō... whatever its called?

" I want to beat the current Raikage in battle!"

Samui chucked at her enthusiasm " Heh. That sounds just like you" she said with a slight smile. " now Aisha"

What is my goal? What do I want to accomplish in this world? I know now. This is my goal.

" I want to become stronger, much much stronger but don't want to make people think I only care about power."

There was another awkward silence. " Thats a great goal." Omoi said, hoping to break the silence.

Samui was thinking of something while I was questioning myself in secret.

Was it truly a good goal? Wait.

I AM ME.

My goal is a good one. I know it. I don't need anyone to tell me isn't. I wonder why im getting so nervous. There's no need to be so I might as well stop.

" alright" Samui finally said. " I wasn't planing on it but it looks like were going to do a mission today.

All eyes were on Samui.

I could defiantly tell what Karui was thinking, it was a oh-my-kami-lets-do-this.

On Omoi face surly showed curiosity.

Well I wonder what it would be.

" a survival mission"

Thank you all for readin'

See Ya Soon!


	10. Chapter 10 For you

UPDATE! Heh not.

Sorry for this not being a chapter...

I NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS!

I really need you to submit your decisions!

I can't do Omoi(i know), neji, kiba, shino, lee.

If I don't get your suggestions I'll have to decide between sasuke and naruto(i really can't).

So if you would please tell me in the review or Pms.

**(Bows)** Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11 The Mystery Boy

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Its a new chapter! This one will be significantly longer. With in introduction of a new character.(No 5th Arisu not you, sorryz)**

**So! That's Enough of my self pity...**

**I'll start the chapter now...**

**Chapter 10 Survival with the cold sensei Samui**

" **Karui, I want you to take Aisha to the training grounds. Well the third one that is." she made a hand sign and poofed into thin air only to reappear wherever the third training ground is.**

" **so! Are you ready? I don't think she likes lateness" Karui said.**

" **Sure" **

**We all got up and left the room.**

**To be honest, I really wasn't looking forward to the survival test. I only know basic chakra control, and three techniques. There's no way I can put up much of a fight with that. **

**Samui is a jonin after all.**

**A boy no less than 10 woke with a small gasp. He quickly positioned himself in a sitting position catching his breath. **

" **where am I?" the boy said.**

**Slowly he got to his feet. His head pounded with every step. **

"**Why am i here? Where is this? What is this?" the boy questioned blankly.**

**He continued on For what seemed like forever.**

**Eventually the boy came to a mist covered river. The boy was thirsty so without a second thought drank from the river.**

" **What The...!"**

**The Training ground was about 30 minutes from my house so about 45 minutes away. I wasn't complaining I like to walk... (030)**

**Samui was waiting near a very large tree. She beckoned for us to hurry. Karui was right. Samui hates to wait.**

" **its 1:04" she said agitated. " you were supposed to be here at 1 o' clock" she added.**

**Well for this being my first time being late I was mentally freaking out. Would we get demoted back to academy ninja? Will she hate us? As always I'm questioning myself again.**

"**Ugh... never-mind the lecturing, for now. Alright!" **

**She set a timer down on the stump. " alright this survival test will last 5 hours,if you have any questions bring them up now" she said.**

**I looked back over at Omoi and Karui. Their teamwork was better than mine with them.**

**Unless Karui could read minds or she's just physic, saw my nervousness quickly while Samui was setting the timer Karui flicked her head in a direction. I assume it was west. I quickly nodded along with Omoi.**

"**ok... 5 …. 4 ….. 3 …..2 …...1 GO!" **

**We took of in the direction Karui planned. It looks like she'll be giving us a little time to run. At that moment I found myself lagging behind.**

**Are they leaving me?**

**The boy was sitting on at the base of a tree. Wherever he ended up was diffidently not- **

**His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crack in the shrubbery. **

"**oh I didn't see you there" she examined his appearance. " are you lost or something? Or a runaway"**

**He actually had to think about it before resonding a quiet " I'm lost..."**

" **well, if your lost you can always come with me" she stuck out a tanned hand. He took it and pulled himself up. " whoa your really light!"**

**He blushed at the sudden compliment and fallowed her to a rather large building.**

**Just as Aisha was going to launch another futile attack the buzzer went off. **

" **Heh looks like I won" I said.**

**Karui and Omoi were defeated by Samui and passed out. So I was protecting them.**

**Samui dropped her guard at the sound of the buzzer.**

**I sent chakra to my feet and ended up at her face with a fist in it. She didn't seem surprised but jumped at the sight.**

**She started to chuckle " Alright! Tomorrow We will start our first mission"**

**(A/N) sorry for the lateness again... got grounded.**

**Anyway id appreciate it if you'd review and add to favorites.**

**The you'll have to wait and see about that mystery boy... hehehe!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Prolonged Mission

Chapter 12 The Prolonged Mission (1)

Unfortunately I had to carry Omoi AND Karui home.. I wonder if they'll be reconsidering there relationship.

There the exact same weight.

When I got home. I dragged myself to bed, used up the last bit of my energy to change and take a shower.

TIME SKIP (next morning(after getting ready)

" Well hello you two" I said smirking. " you look so cute sleeping, ya know"

Omoi and Karui blushed an unknown shade of red as Samui walked up.

" so ive got our mission for the next 5 days-"

" 5!" we yelled in unison.

" yes five" she said in monotone " do you have a problem"

'Yes!' " No"

" so we will be volunteering at a orphanage.

Samui's P.O.V

When I mentioned 'Orphanage' Aisha's expression went from shocked to pained.

I decided to stay away from the subject.

TIME SKIP ( The Orphanage)

As shabby as the place looked it wasn't that bad inside. It had a homely feel to it.

Samui signed us in and give us our kids name. Apparently mine didn't have a name. He had jet black there with 3 small curved split ends on the ends.( ill get a picture of him on deviant art k?)

'that's cute' I thought. Its like his hair defies gravity. Although this is an anime... heh.

Mystery boy's P.O.V ( I don't want to give his name yet)

I sat on the bed in complete shock, but the strange thing is.

I don't know why.

My fate is going to change. Really soon.

I laid there on my bed. Is it going to change for the better?'How should I know?' he dragged a pillow over his face like the 'ten' year old he was.

Until he heard a knock.

Aisha's P.O.V

I stalked down a large hallway. Still searching for room, freaking, 10. of coarse being the impatient girl I am I started to go to back to the front and ask for help.

5 more steps and I found it. I mentally kicked myself. 'so careless'.

I slightly knocked on the door. But I didn't hear a response. Slowly I peaked the door open. The kid looked like he was trying to suffocate himself.

As quietly Is the shaking me could I walked over to his bed and sat in a chair. Making sure not to disturb him.

EVENTUALLY, he took his pillow off his face. I unfortunately had my eyes closed so I didn't notice him move closer slightly.

" uhm... ma'am" I slowly opened my eyes. " yes?" I answered.

" why are you here?" he asked in a childish voice.

At this point I was standing up stretching. " I'm a ninja from Kumo, your guardian for the next five days" I told him matter-of-factually.

" whats your name?" he asked.

" whats your name?" I shot back. " apparently they said you didn't have one."

He looked down at his knees, eyebrows furrowed. It looked like he was in deep thought. Like, really deep thought.

" hey do you want some water?" I asked " s-sure"

I doesn't look like he'll be out of that for a little bit...

We drank our water, making small talk and stuff. Thats how the first 3 days went.

(A/N) So this chappy was not backgroundish because I want to save you the suspense... and as you can guess my favorite word is heh.

Heh is to me as Hn is to itachi.

Anyway ill see you in the next chapter! ( things start heating up!)

Kasumi OUT!


	13. Chapter 13 The Prolonged Mission 2

Chapter 12 The Prolonged Mission (2) The secret reviled

* * *

No authors note... lol (the last chapter was actually 11 but I cant change it).

I woke up around 8:00, along with Karui and Omoi (We shared a room). Now all I had to do was brush my hair and wake up My kid.

" hey kid... wake up..." I lightly shook his arm. He still refused to tell me, or anyone, his name. So, all I call him is kid. He doesn't seem to mind much though.

" its morning?" he asked looking at the me then the window. " yeah, did you sleep well?" I asked opening the window. " no not at all"

" why? Are you an insomniac?" I asked. " no... there was just something on my mind..."

" like what?" I asked pressuring some information. He closed his eyes and gave me a stupid answer " somethings are better left unsaid"

" grrrr... Humph!" darn his answers.

Pop pop pop pop.

AIYAH! Sweet idea! " come on kid! Get up! Were going on a walk!" I grabbed his hand and dunked his head in a sink of water. uh... washing it.

Then he quickly put on some weird orphanage clothes( a green short sleeve shirt and some navy blue shorts).

" hey Karui were going for a walk! If we aren't back by sun down come looking!" this was one of the times I'm really energetic. Unless 'm excited or nervous. In this case I'm pretty excited.

I dragged him to a tree and jumped. " w-where are we going" he asked his visible eye narrowing but still the same... well kid.

" don't worry! It'll be fun!"

* * *

Time skip (sundown)

* * *

" its getting close to sun down... we should start heading back right?" I told him. The was leaned up against a nearby tree with his visible eye closed. He didn't respond to me so I assumed he was asleep.

Quietly, I stalked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. " ki-".

Everything was going black. Just like when I came here. He slowly opened his eye. Suddenly his face turned beet red.

I started blinking uncontrollably. I don't want to go back! Not now...!

Eventually the black went away.

Still in shock I went to check on the seemingly sick

kid. I really need a name for him. Again I shook his shoulder. " h-hey kid." I felt his head, yeah he's sick. " what happened to you? K-kid!"

" Man, I got to get you out of here." 'does he normally feel this warm?' I thought, feeling his head once again. I picked him up from the ground and began to hop tree to tree. How far away from the orphanage where we? And when did it start getting dark?

UGH! I mentally slapped myself for getting to carried away with time and... and... Uh I don't know. It was all my fault for getting him into this mess!

Damn!

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I busted through the doors to the orphanage. " can someone help please?" the manager ran from behind the counter. " whats wrong?" she asked desperately. I didn't need to respond when the kid suddenly started to wail out in pain.

I helped the manager put him in a bed relatively close by. I couldn't stand to see him like this... what did I do wrong? I got up to walk away. A fragile hand latched on to mine. " d-don't go... please?" his pleas were answered when I sat back down.

I don't know if I could,kid.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

ok I had some problems with the next morning, first how do people fall asleep sitting up without getting a neck cramp? Second if you have dreams of potential stalkers how are you not scarred?

Slowly I looked up at him. " hey, are you alright now?" I reached my hand to his forehead once again.

Its dark. Completely dark. I can't see my hand in front of my face.

" hey kid? You there?" I yelled into the nothingness. " hello?"

the blackness started to fade. When I realized I was on top of a very steep hill. A really, really, REALLY steep hill.

At the bottom of the valley were... legs? And a body and a little further up was a head... with one large eye. Its red. Like the kids. This doesn't make sense. What does this mean?

My eyes shot open. Its reality. He was awake finally. " w-who are you?" I asked shuddering again.

He tensed up and slowly uttered three words that would once again change my life.

" The Ten-Tails"

* * *

(A/N) sorry its late once again... I had Finals this week, and I had to do some call of roma stuff.

Dont hate me...

-Kas.


	14. Chapter 14 Becoming a Jinjuriki

Chapter 13 Becoming a Jinjuriki(

(A/N) sorry for ruining the chapter with the title. I just want to get back in the habit of updating regularly... once again, enough of my self pity. I start the chapter now. WARNING MARY SUE-ISH CHAPTER. I didn't plan for it to be that way it just is.

* * *

"your the WHAT?". what did i just hear? Is this true?. He has proof. But can I? Yea. I'll just go with it.

We sat there in silence. " I think I can handle that" I responded. I'm not sure were this conversation is going. " but, why did you get sick all of a sudden? Was it my fault? Are you feeling okay?"

" no, It wasn't your fault, I'm fine and.." he paused for about 10 seconds " I was.. talking to the other me, yeah..lets put it that way" I tilted my head to the left. Half because my head was getting tired and half because I was curious.

"Your other self?"

" yeah... the part of me that controlled our body, no! Its just well. We had an agreement. I made the decisions and she carried them out." he made sure it didn't sound well, strange.

* * *

Time skip... because I want too. :D

* * *

" let me get this straight, you are the mental side of the Ten-tails. When the sage of six paths separated your chakra into 9 the physical side of you was sealed in the moon. But you somehow regained your chakra and took the form of a 10 year old child 2000 years in the future." I said.

He nodded his head after my list. " but you didn't answer my question, why did you collapse?"

" I'm a brain without a body... basically I can't live without a jinjuriki..." he trailed off. Wha? Does he mean? " d-do you mean, me?"

Slowly, VERY slowly, as if fearing rejection he nodded. If I remember correctly... the Ten-tails was what the Akatsuki was after, right? If I said yes... there was a high possibility I would die before I reach 17... if I wasn't strong enough.

Going over the details wasn't my style ( its Omoi's).

So, like always I made a risky choice. " sure, if you let me." nervously I let out a desperate laugh. " wait do I have to tell the others? I mean I know for a fact Samui and the Raikage won't approve"

" then we won't tell them, you can keep secrets right?" he got up from his spot on the futon. He locked the door. It was like 4 am.

" so shall we get started?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Like he didn't feel it he bit his thumb and quietly uttered " summoning jutsu"

I coughed a little from from the smoke. I was more shocked than scared. If you saw a 7 foot bear in a room would you'd be scared, right?

Well this was me were talking about.

" Yo! Whats up 10!" the bears booming voice called. " I haven't seen you in a looong while!" this bear was dressed up in rather casual attire. A small black top hat, and a simple one piece suit. That was lime green.

He gave the bear a 'shh' " Monban [1], I need your help again" he told him. His hands were balled up into fists and were on his hips. That's one confident 10 year old.

" I want you to seal me in Aisha... I can't do it anymore.. hehe" he rubbed the back of his neck in apology.

" oh that, it wont be easy but I can do it"

Monbon made hand signs. Some too fast to read.

Then he ended in a 'rat[2]' sign. A blinding light followed not very long after that.

Then all was black.

* * *

Time skip 6:40

* * *

It felt as though my stomach and head were on fire. I'm REALLY starting to hate the dark now... a lot. I raised my head. Rubbing it as I did. 'Is this what baby Naruto felt like?' I thought to myself.

" hey... need a hand?" he asked. This was getting annoying... " you need a name" I told him, taking his hand. " huh?"

" you heard me... you need a name." I crossed my arms.

Daiuske was out of the question. Kuro, Aka,[3]. It had to be something that matches his personality and background.

Think... think...

* * *

Time skip

* * *

" I got it!" I yelled rather loudly. He jumped a little at my sudden outburst. " well tell me?" I asked eagerly.

"Bijuu!"

* * *

(A/N) yea again sorry for my chapters being under 1k words I kinda get distracted...

[1] monbon means gatekeeper

[2] the one in the background at the chunin exams fighting arena.. the preliminarys.

[3] kuro means black... Aka means red.

Also since I have more time I can update normally now.

No one has responded to my question...

Remember to give me your choice between Sasuke and Naruto.

Review~

-Kas


	15. Chapter 15 The Chunin Exams

Chapter 14 The Chunin exams

(A/N) Hello Everyone! I have a friend (the Fifth Arisu) who I've decided to put in this Fan fiction!

Her name is solace and she'll be making her first appearance in this chapter!

* * *

" Hey Bijuu..." I asked panting...

Somehow I managed to get Bijuu out of the orphanage. Saying cheap lines like... ' he followed his dream' or 'he went towards the sunset'. And right now I am training with him.

" you tired" He asked teasing me. His normal smirk painted across his face. " no... But I have to ask you something"

The smirk on his face didn't falter. " hmm? Well then spit it out" " Do you think we should at least tell the Raikage... ya know, I mean the chunin exams are in two days... and he'll be there... and-"

" Ne... Aisha... I don't know... your the boss around here so its your decision" he shrugged, the smirk leaving his face. This was one confident 10 year old...

I really had a habit of picking on him... but until I noticed it always back fired I stopped. He had the mind of an elderly person. I guess that's what being in 2000 years of darkness gives you.

We finished training and started to stalk back home. Unfortunately, we had to take the long way back to my apartment.

Hold on let me take you back to when I got Bijuu out of the orphanage.

* * *

**(Yesterday evening)**

* * *

"Come on Bijuu.." I said with my arms crossed " My plan is MUCH better than yours"

Bijuu's plan: He was just going to follow from behind the group. A short distance away from Samui.

There are several things wrong with his plan. One, Samui is a high ranking ninja, there's no doubt in my mind that he would be found in a matter of 5 minutes or less.

My plan: Come to the edge of the forest in the middle of the night and take the long way home, avoiding my neighbors, That happened to be a jonin and a chunin.

Hey! Its better that being found by my leader and prosecuted. Now for once in my life, everything was cool.

" were using my plan and that's it" I said, half pouting.

(end of flash back)

That was it.

* * *

Time skip! Their almost in Konoha at this time.

* * *

"Konoha really is far away" I said " and its freakin huge!"

(Solace's P.O.V)

OH KAMI HELP ME NOW!

For reasons no one bothered to tell me, I had to participate in the chunin exams. I swear if anything happens to me I'm going to bust a cap in the Tuchikage. That old fence sitting gez-. I was cut off when I bumped into a blue haired girl.

" ACK! Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" She extended a dark hand. Which I grabbed ( to lazy to get off the ground alone).

" Aisha!" the blue haired girl turned and a amber-eyed girl came up from behind her. " come on! Were going to be late!"

She proceeded to glomp the girl known as Aisha and start dragging her away.

" H-hey!" I yelled. I got the attention of the blue haired one. " If you are in the chunin exams the building is that way" I pointed north. They were going south.

For a second it looked like she was going to blow up. Then her expression changed as I offered directions.

(Aisha's p.o.v)

Could this day get any worse?

Bumping into a stranger, being glomped by Karui AND going the wrong direction! I fail..

_It's not like it can get any worse... only if you stay a genin forever. After all that is your dream right? To become strong?_

**Bijuu! How many times do I not to snoop in my memories!**

He had done that four times now.

" sure... I don't want to walk around like a chicken with its head cut off" I said pulling Omoi and Karui along with me.

Samui had gone off with the rest of the jonin.

The girl interrupted my thoughts " I'm Solace Taylor

this is Dominic Robbie and Marco Graham" she pointed, first, to a boy with messy blond hair and emerald eyes. Also him and Marco kind of looked like hipsters.

Marco on the other hand was VERY emo looking but his hair was brown.

"Hello there!" they almost said in unison. Marco's voice was dark and sinister while Dominic's was higher.

THAT scared me. A couple sweat drops rolled down my face just looking at him. He noticed and started to laugh, in a normalish voice, until solace knocked his head with a little force.

" don't mind him" she said in monotone " he just wants to scare the crap out of everyone he meets"

"Hehe..." I wasn't scared now but I should have been. As soon as I became comfortable things were going downhill.

The first part of the chunin exams were written.

* * *

(A/N) Yeah.. its late. But what do you think of Solace? As I might have said before she will come up as a main character in the chunin exams and part II!

Please review..

Shout out to : ElleGal, my only fateful reviewer.

-Kas


End file.
